The present invention relates to a method of protecting a voice coil of an electrodynamic loudspeaker against overheating and a corresponding voice coil temperature protector. Methodologies and devices for protecting electrodynamic loudspeakers against voice coil overheating are highly useful for numerous sound reproduction purposes and applications. Proper voice coil overheat protection is useful to prevent irreversible damage or complete failure of the electrodynamic loudspeaker when driven by powerful output amplifiers. The latter may be able force excessive levels of power into the voice coil of the loudspeaker and drive the temperature of the voice coil above a maximum temperature limit. This overheat protection challenge is of continued importance in numerous areas of loudspeaker technology such as high power loudspeakers for public address systems, automotive speaker and domestic Hi-Fi as well as for miniature loudspeakers of portable communication devices such as smartphones, laptop computers etc.
Hence, it is of significant interest and value to provide a relatively simple and effective methodology and apparatus for protecting the voice coil against overheating without relying on extensive use of complex mathematical operations like division and multiplication operations which require considerable computing resources of a signal processor carrying out the protection methodology.